


Good Morning Vietnam

by fallingfrost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, implied hallucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfrost/pseuds/fallingfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 10, Domestic!Samifer in the bunker, Lucifer is choosing the dvd theyre going to watch and doesnt understand why Sam freaks out about it. What's wrong with Good Morning Vietnam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Vietnam

It was a cold October evening and the devil was sitting cross legged on the sofa flipping through a stack of DVDs, excited as a child looking through his presents on Christmas morning. In truth, Lucifer was just excited to be spending time with Sam, now that he’d finally accepted he wasn’t going to hurt anyone or destroy the world. Having spent so much time in the bunker, in such close proximity to each other, Sam and Lucifer had actually grown closer, like two soul mates they were now almost inseparable.

Lucifer treasured the few quiet moments they spent alone together, and the thought of cuddling up to Sam while watching a movie made the angel grin and his heart beat a little faster. He’d never been as happy as he was when he was with Sam. Down in that bunker they had created their own little heaven and Lucifer was savouring every second. Movie nights were his favourite, Sam explaining the many things Lucifer didn’t understand then lightly teasing him when he still didn’t get it, the look on his face when he’s so deeply absorbed in something, the way their hands always found each other in the dark..

“Have you chosen a film yet or what?”

Suddenly snapped out of his reverie, Lucifer caught himself. Trying unsuccessfully to wipe the dreamy look off his face, he smiled crookedly up at Sam, casually sprawled up the other end of the sofa, looking at Lucifer and chuckling softly. Arms and legs splayed out everywhere; even sitting down Sam was still slightly taller than Lucifer, much to his resentment and to Sam’s amusement as he had to stand on tiptoe to ruffle the moose’s hair. Eying that mop of brown mane, Lucifer wondered whether Sam would let him plait it later, or whether he’d have to do it while he was sleeping again.

“Give me a minute,” Lucifer protested, now scanning the covers more intently. After a minute of searching, one cover caught his eye. It was red white and blue and had a jovial looking man in an army uniform on the front holding a microphone. The title rang some sort of bell too. “Oh look, Good morning Vietnam! I’ve always wanted to see that,” he remarked turning to Sam whose face suddenly dropped.

At these words Sam flinched and a look of terror crossed his face. He swiftly rose from the sofa and started backing away, staring at Lucifer, still wearing that expression horror mixed with dread. With a stab of confusion, Lucifer realised this was how Sam reacted when Lucifer first showed up in his dreams all those years ago when he’d first freed him from the cage. Back when Sam still thought he was going to use him to kill everyone on the planet. Lucifer stood up.

“Sam, what is it, what’s wrong?” he asked anxiously, approaching him tentatively as Sam continued to back away, clutching his left hand fervently.

“No… you’re not him, you- it can’t be you- you’re not real.” The look Sam’s face scared Lucifer more than anything, the way he was looking at him, like he was some sort of nightmare come alive.

“Sam, Sammy, what’s wrong, I’m not who? I’m real I’m right here Sam, I-“

“Stop it”, Sam said, voice cracking as he backed still further away, swearing when his back hit the wall.

Lucifer could feel panic rising in his chest as he approached the man now looking at him like he was a monster. Lucifer held up his hands in an attempt to look as unthreatening as possible.

“I’m not going to hurt you Sam, I promised- I promised I’d never hurt you,” said Lucifer, a tone of desperation creeping into his voice now.

Sam’s face hardened into a cold mask of anger. “You lied.”

It was as though he’d punched a hole through the angel’s chest. Lucifer took a step back. Pain and confusion flitted across his face until it was replaced by anger. Although they couldn’t be seen, he felt his wings flare out, feathers bristling. Lucifer stalked right up to Sam and met his gaze, bright blue eyes boring into his green. He searched Sam’s eyes for a glimpse of the man who had been laughing with him on the sofa a few minutes ago. All he found was an all too familiar spark of fear and hatred. Lucifer drew himself up to his full height.

“When have I ever lied to you Sam?” he said in a tone of barely suppressed rage. “When have I ever hurt you? What have I ever done to deserve this- this sudden repulsion?” Voice rising now, Lucifer noticed a muscle in Sam’s jaw twitch. “What did I do wrong?!” Lucifer all but yelled in the man’s face. Sam flinched, making Lucifer relax his stance and his voice soften. “Talk to me.”

“You’re not real. You- the real you, is still in hell. You’re just my brain leaking memories from the cage.” Suddenly all the fight seem to leave Sam and he sank to the floor, resting his head on the wall in defeat. “And to think, I actually believed you this time”. He laughed humourlessly. “You’re right; this is your best torture yet.”

Lucifer knelt down beside Sam and saw an old pain in the man’s eyes. He suddenly seemed so tired, not your average tired after a long day but the world weariness of a man who was tired of hurting, tired of the struggle, tired of the life he had been trying to escape since he was a child.

“Talk to me,” implored the angel, keeping his distance but sliding one hand across the cold wooden floor, reaching out towards him. “Please?”

So, as the light faded fast, the moonlight sifted softly through a crack in the window, illuminating the two figures sitting on the floor in the dark. Sam told Lucifer all about how he had hallucinations of Lucifer created by his memories of the cage, how this hallucination tortured and tormented Sam to the brink of madness, how he screamed the famous line ‘Good morning Vietnam!’ as he burnt Sam alive.

Suddenly he looked so small, hunched up against the wall, like a frightened little boy unsure whether his nightmares were real.

Understanding washed over Lucifer in a cold wave. Unable to hold back any longer he rushed over and gathered Sam up in his arms as much as he could, cradling his head close to his chest. He felt Sam tense up immediately.

“I’m not him Sammy, I’m real, I promise you I’m not him, I’m real, I’m real..” whispered Lucifer, running his cold slender fingers through Sam’s hair soothingly.

Feeling Sam start to relax in his arms, Lucifer continued, “I’ll never let you get hurt like that again, never, I’m here and I’m always going to be here, I’m going to protect Sam, nothing’s going to hurt you like that, never again, I’m real, I’m here, I’m real..”

They stayed like that for most of the night, Lucifer whispering reassurances and promises into Sam’s ear like a sacred mantra, all the while stroking his hair softly. This continued until eventually Sam nodded silently, signalling that they should move from that spot. Lucifer tried to help Sam get up but the Winchester batted him away. Lucifer kept his distance until the time came for Sam to go to bed. Lucifer found Sam curled up in his bed and Lucifer felt a surge of protectiveness mixed with affection mixed with something else. It was probably the something else that made the angel climb into bed with him and waited to be kicked out. Just when he thought Sam was asleep, he saw him open one eye sleepily, roll his eyes and shift over so he wasn’t in the middle. “Just for tonight, you got me?”

Lucifer just grinned and cuddled closer. With Sam so close Lucifer could smell him, the scent of gunmetal and soap and something that was just Sam. He buried his face in Sam’s neck and whispered “I promise I’m real and I’ll never let anything hurt you like that again, okay?” After a pause that seemed to stretch on forever into the night Sam finally breathed, “okay.”

Lucifer’s insides fluttered and he felt like his Grace had suddenly swelled back to life inside him. Sam trusted him again. And hallucinations or no hallucinations he wasn’t about to lose that in a hurry. With a sigh of contentment Lucifer wrapped one arm around a now sleeping Sam and very quickly drifted off into what passes for sleep in angels, safe in the knowledge that he wasn’t moving until Sam made him.

Tomorrow was going to be weird.


End file.
